<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Mom Is by hereforthephilindafics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112423">Where Mom Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics'>hereforthephilindafics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil makes sure Melinda has a special Mother's Day even if the kids can't physically be with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz &amp; Melinda May, Melinda May &amp; Jemma Simmons, Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May &amp; Yo Yo Rodriguez, Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Mom Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Mother's Day to all the mamas reading this. And to all the foster Moms, aunts and older sisters who have had to step up to the job. To all the women who have been your role model even if they did not give birth to you. Being a Mother is more than simply being able to birth a child.</p><p>I came up with this idea yesterday and I honestly played myself because I have cried every-time I have edited this. Melinda May deserves all the recognition. She is the Bus Mom! </p><p>I also thought it appropriate to have her videocall with the kids since most of us are still stuck inside and unable to see our Moms.</p><p>Hope this Sunday finds you healthy and safe.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melinda woke because the mattress dipped on the other side. She hummed and stretched before she went back to hugging the fleecy blanket. Warm lips kissed her cheek lightly and trailed down toward her shoulder.</p><p>“Mmm…too early.” Melinda tried to open her eyes, but the cocoon of blankets she was wrapped in was too warm.</p><p>Phil chuckled. “That was because I woke you up by accident. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Melinda hummed when Phil kissed her lips and shifted on her back to enjoy it fully.</p><p>“Happy Mother’s Day, Mel.”</p><p>Phil’s body heat moved away. Melinda yawned. She knew she should say something in protest to that, but she was so sleepy she felt like she was floating.</p><p> </p><p>The aroma of green tea and the noise of dishes cluttering downstairs woke her again. Melinda blinked, looking at the balcony door. The curtains had been pulled back and she could see the waves crash on the shore. The sky was overcast. It was still chilly for mid-May. The team had been surprised when they had picked New England to live in. Something crashed on the floor downstairs and Phil swore.</p><p>Melinda sat up. She smiled when she noticed the orange roses on her vanity. She walked to them and touched the buds lightly, inhaling their scent. She didn’t spend too much time in the bathroom because she was curious what Phil was doing downstairs. It was late morning, Melinda had started sleeping in a little more, but ten o’clock was still too late for her.</p><p>Phil was standing in front of the stove with the skillet on the burner. There was a bowl of batter to his right, and multiple flour stains on his black sweater. He looked at the skillet and swore. Melinda giggled. He turned.</p><p>“Aren’t you the master of making pancakes?” she asked, crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall.</p><p>Phil pushed his black, hipster glasses up his nose and smiled. “I’m trying to make crepes. It’s a special occasion.”</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes as she walked to him. She slid her hands up his chest and hummed when Phil pulled her closer by the waist. His morning stubble tickled her throat as he planted kisses there.</p><p>“There is no special occasion we need to celebrate,” Melinda said, gasping when he bit her.</p><p>Phil pulled back and made a face. “Tell that to the kids. They all sent me threatening messages that I need to make this day special for you. Separate messages.” He tried to kiss her, but the frame of his glasses bumped her nose.</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes and took them off. “I don’t even know why you wear these. You never liked glassed when we were in the field."</p><p>Phil kissed her cheek and took the glasses back. “That’s cause now I don’t risk getting glass in my eyes if I get punched in the face.”</p><p>Melinda laughed. Phil let her go for a moment so he could flip the crepes. She had to admit they looked good. She hovered while he added more batter on the skillet. Once he was done, Phil pushed her against the kitchen counter and kissed her again. Melinda was panting when he let her breath.</p><p>“Did you call your mother?”</p><p>Melinda groaned and pushed him away. “Great way to kill the mood, Coulson.”</p><p>He chuckled. “Just making sure she doesn’t add another reason to the list of why she hates me.”</p><p>“She doesn’t hate you. And I’ll call her tonight.”</p><p>“Did you like the roses?” Phil winked at her.</p><p>“When did you even get them?”</p><p>Phil grinned. “This morning.”</p><p>Melinda frowned. She really had overslept. “Is that why you fucked me so hard last night? So I could sleep in?”</p><p>Phil groaned and squeezed her ass. “I don’t need any specific reason to fuck you hard, Mel.”</p><p>Melinda smirked and pulled him in for another kiss by his neck. Phil’s phone pinged. They both groaned.</p><p>“Speaking of your kids,” Phil said, bringing the phone to her and answering the video call.</p><p>Daisy’s face came into focus. It was more of a close-up of her neck and chin as she panted while running. <em>“Lei, stop running and come say hi to Nǎinai!”</em></p><p>Melinda and Phil looked at each other smiling. His smile expanded into a grin. Melinda loved seeing that proud look on him. They turned their attention to the phone.</p><p>“She’s keeping you in shape, Daisy.”</p><p>Daisy realized the angle of her phone and moved her arm, bringing her whole face into view. <em>“Never met a kid who likes to run away so much.”</em></p><p>The camera flipped. Lei was driving her scooter at break-neck speed on the sidewalk.</p><p>Melinda hummed. “I can think of one.”</p><p>At hearing Melinda’s voice Lei stopped and turned, letting the scooter fall on the pavement. She ran back toward Daisy, waving her arms. <em>“Nǎinai!”</em> She reached for the phone when Daisy picked her up so they both could be in the frame.</p><p>Melinda took the phone from Phil. “There you are, Bǎobèi. Are you being good for, Daisy?”</p><p> Lei sucked her thumb and laid her head on Daisy’s shoulder, nodding.</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, she’s always an angel when she talks to you guys.”</em>
</p><p>Phil had to pry Melinda’s phone from her hands so he could see too. He smiled at the girls. “Lei, did you have something to tell Melinda?”</p><p>The girl nodded. She looked at Daisy who kissed her brow. <em>“Happy Mother’s Day!” </em>she said, hugging Daisy.</p><p>Melinda knew Phil could feel her squeezing his hand, but she had to do something so her girls didn’t see her cry on video. “Thank you, Lei.” She looked at Daisy. “Happy Mother’s Day, Daisy.”</p><p>Daisy nodded, smiling.</p><p>“Where are you guys headed?” Phil asked.</p><p>
  <em>“We are going to pick up Robbie and Gabe and hopefully make it to Disneyland before it gets crazy.”</em>
</p><p>“Tell Lei to look for Mulan,” Melinda said.</p><p><em>“Will do.”</em> Daisy looked away from the camera. <em>“Gotta go, before she causes an accident.”</em></p><p>Daisy didn’t end the video right away and they caught a glimpse of her running after Lei. Melinda and Phil laughed. She turned and rested her head on his chest.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Phil rubbed her back. “That was only surprise number one. Now, let’s eat before the food gets cold.”</p><p>The crepes were delicious for being Phil’s first attempt. He filled his with whipped cream and bananas. Melinda slathered hers in Nutella and added strawberries. Phil had even thought of making Mimosas. Melinda was on crepe number three and sipping her second glass when their tablet pinged. Phil hit the green button on the screen.</p><p><em>“Sophie, stop squirming, just five minutes…</em>” Fitz was saying to the chubby ball dressed in pink and white.</p><p><em>“There you are!”</em> Jemma said when she realized the video connected.</p><p>“I see Sophie does not like sitting still,” Phil said, smiling at the screen.</p><p><em>“Maybe next year she will understand the importance of technology,” </em>Fitz said, lifting the baby up so she was standing on his knees and in full view.</p><p>Melinda rested her head on Phil’s shoulder and smiled. “She got bigger.”</p><p>Jemma smiled looking at her baby. <em>“Hitting all the milestones and crawling more and more.”</em></p><p>Phil chuckled. “I think you and Daisy have something in common when it comes to kids running away.”</p><p><em>“How’s the adoption coming along?”</em> Fitz asked, moving Sophie to his shoulder when the baby started to fuss.</p><p>“She is hopping to have everyone here in a few months at the official hearing,” Melinda said. She started making silly faces at the baby who giggled and reached for the screen.</p><p>Jemma held Sophie’s hand. <em>“We will make sure to be there. Happy Mother’s Day, May.”</em></p><p>Melinda smiled when Phil kissed the top of her head. “Happy Mother’s Day to you as well, Jemma, and your mother. Fitz, tell your mom I said the same.”</p><p>
  <em>“Will do. We are going to see her now before the princess here pukes all over her new dress.”</em>
</p><p>Phil and Melinda laughed as the video ended. She took a deep breath and exhaled, still leaning against Phil’s shoulder.</p><p>“Too many Mimosas?”</p><p>She laughed, looking up. “I think I can handle another one.”</p><p>Phil smirked. He picked up a strawberry and ran it across Melinda’s lips before she bit off half of it. He leaned his head down and kissed her. They were once again interrupted by Phil’s phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket, sighing.</p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who planned this,” Melinda said.</p><p>Phil made a face at her and answered the video call. They frowned when a picture of what looked like an ultrasound came into view. After a few seconds, the picture was lowered, and Elena’s and Mack’s smiling faces came into focus. They were actually grinning.</p><p><em>“Feliz Dia de Las Madres, May!”</em> Elena said.</p><p>Melinda smiled. “Should I be saying it back?”</p><p>“Yep!” Mack took the phone from Elena and flipped the camera.</p><p>Phil and Melinda gasped when the realized how much Elena was showing. They were at the top of the lighthouse.</p><p>“So, you’ve known for a while!” Phil said.</p><p>Mack turned the camera on them. <em>“Yes, Sir!”</em></p><p><em>“We just wanted to make sure the baby was healthy and safe before we shared the news,” </em>Elena said. She had to yank Mack’s arm down for her face to show.</p><p>“Congratulations to both of you. Everyone will be so happy.”</p><p>
  <em>“We wanted to tell you guys first.”</em>
</p><p>“Elena, this is your house if you want to take a break at any time,” Melinda said.</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you, May! I’m going to visit my mother in Colombia, but I will take you up on the offer when I’m back!”</em>
</p><p>“Happy Mother’s Day, Yoyo,” Melinda said.</p><p><em>“You’re gonna be a grandma again, May. Are you excited?”</em> Mack asked.</p><p>They all laughed when Melinda groaned and made a face.</p><p>“I’m guessing Shield will need a new Director, or at least a back-up?” Phil asked Mack.</p><p><em>“Oh no, we are not doing this today!”</em> Elena said, taking the phone from Mack. <em>“You two have all the time to discuss this.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“We’ll let you guys go.”</em>
</p><p>“Call us for anything and send us updates on the baby!” Phil said before the screen turned black. He turned to Melinda grinning. “I guess being reminded you’re getting old isn’t the best way to celebrate Mother’s Day, huh?”</p><p>Melinda rolled her eyes. “I can still kick you ass, old or not.”</p><p>Phil grinned before he handed her a piece of white paper. Melinda took it frowning and studied it. She smiled when she realized it was one of Robin’s drawings. It showed Melinda and Phil at a table with roses. Three cell phones were drawn above them in a half circle, and a baby in the corner. At the bottom it read “Love, Robin.”</p><p>“Polly mailed it last week. But she said it’s the first time Robin signs her name to any of these.”</p><p>Melinda looked up at Phil. She knew he could see the tears in her eyes. “It’s perfect,” she said.</p><p>Phil got up and took the drawing. “We’ll put it on the fridge.” He bent down and kissed Melinda’s lips. When he tried to pull back, she gripped his neck and held him in place, extending their kiss. Phil was panting when she let him go. Melinda smirked.</p><p>“Why don’t I put this on the fridge and give you the present I got you.”</p><p>Melinda admired Phil’s ass as he walked toward the refrigerator. She decided to play along. “I thought you already gave me the roses?”</p><p>He turned, smirking. “Oh, this is more like a pop-up present. You’ll see when you unwrap it.”</p><p>Melinda laughed, holding out her arms. She no longer protested when Phil picked her up. She squealed and kicked her feet when he smacked her ass lightly as he carried her upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>